Como le digo a mi hijo
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Aquí les traigo otro sonicfic, espero que sea de su agrado, sin mas que decirles... hasta la próxima. Atte. El santo pegaso


**N/A: Bueno aparecí de nuevo por aquí, espero que este sonicfic sea de su agrado, nos vemos.**

**-A. Roldan: Gracias anita por todo tus comentarios que has dejado en mis otros fic, realmente me alegro saber que aun mis viejos fic son leídos, un abraso.**

**H.Fanel.K: De verdad te agradezco las lindas palabras y comentarios de mis fic, y espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos.**

**Johnn23: Realmente estoy muy agradecido por tenerme siempre en cuenta amigo, te mando un abraso.**

-Era un día como cualquier otro… un villano con ansia de ganarse una reputación… los titanes que estábamos hay para impedírselo; Sin embargo esa tarde cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar y a flotar en el ambiente un olor a muerte supimos que este nuevo enemigo no seria como los otros… yo había dejado atrás al muchachito, al chico… a Robin para darle nacimiento a Nightwing, todo había cambiado ahora… era un hombre, marido y padre, si también los héroes crecemos y formamos nuestras familias, pero también los héroes sufrimos, lloramos, odiamos y eso es lo que sentía en ese momento… odio por no poder hacer algo por ella, ¿Por qué, si tan solo hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesaria para que ella no utilizara toda su energía en vencerlo… y salvarme a mi… luego de esa explosión de poderes y verlo a el caer muerto y a ti a punto de caer también, corrí a tomarte entre mis brazos… acaricie tu mejilla mientras te llamaba para que volvieras a mi… _Rae… Rae, abre los ojos mi amor…_ tu lentamente los abriste para sonreírme, y de tus labios salieron las que serian tus ultimas palabras…_ No llores mi amor, no llores… ahora tienes que ser mas fuerte, no solo por ti… sino también por nuestro hijo… no llores… déjame ver por ultima ves una sonrisa tuya;_ Yo… Yo sonreí mientras mi alma lloraba al ver que lentamente tus ojos se iban cerrando hasta que solo quedo un susurró…_ Te amo, los amos. _Me mordí los labios por no gritar y dejar que mis pulmones colapsaran por el grito, cerré mis ojos y maldije al destino, a la vida, a dios, me maldije a mi mismo por ser tan débil… nuestros amigos me miraban con tristeza, pero yo no dije nada, tan solo te levante entre mis brazos, mientras me dirigía hacia la torre… no se cuanto tarde en llagar ni como abrí la puerta tan solo recuerdo que te recosté sobre nuestra cama… mientras yo estaba parado mirándote, esperando que esto fuera solo era una pesadilla y que tu abriría tus ojos y me dirías cuanto me amas… pero… nada paso, levante el rostro para mirar como el cielo se nublaba… como acompañándome en este momento… mis piernas estaban por ceder y caer al suelo… pero sentí su manito que jalaba la mía, pase rápidamente con mi otra mano por mi cara, para quitar las lagrimas, y mirarlo… el me sonríe, y me pregunta por ti… yo tan solo le dije que estabas durmiendo, así que lo alcé y salí de la habitación… mientras iba por el pasillo de la torre, tan solo una pregunta vino a mi mente… ¿Cómo le digo?.

La tarde sé esta nublando

Porque ella se marcho

Nos dejo en esta vida

A mi chiquito; despacito dijo _adiós_

Mi pequeño no comprende todavía

Lo que a mamita le paso

¿Cómo haré, como le digo

A mi hijo que su madre

Ya no volverá, como haré

Si él me dijo despacito en el oído.

_Vamos a jugar, porque mamita_

_Esta durmiendo y no la quiero despertar._

¿Cómo haré, como le digo

A mi hijo que su madre

Ya no volverá, como haré

Si el me dijo despacito en el oído.

_Vamos a jugar, porque mamita_

_Esta durmiendo y no la quiero despertar._

¿Cómo haré, como se hace

Para soportar este dolor…

Cuando mi hijo me pregunte

De su madre, que le digo yo…

Lo abrasare muy fuertemente

Para que el no sufra como yo.

-Mientras caminaba por la torre, tomando su manito y tratando de que el no vea mi dolor… mi mente se remontaba a mi pasado cuando yo perdí a mis padres… en aquel entonces yo estaba solo, ellos eran mi única familia… sin embargo ahora era diferente por que el me tendría a mi y a quienes el cariñosamente llama tíos, es por eso que aunque sea duro afrontar estar realidad el nunca estará solo… Luego de salir de la torre intento sonreír normalmente mientras juego con el, y en tanto en nuestro cuarto están Star, Abeja y Terra preparándola para su ultimo adiós… Sin embargo a pesar de mi mejor esfuerzo por disimular lo que estaba pasando, el me mira fijamente, mientras me pregunta… _¿Papi, puedo ir a despertar a mami así juega con nosotros?._ Se me izo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su pregunta, mientras lo miraba a los ojos… eso ojos que me pedían una respuesta sincera… sabia que no se lo podía ocultar mas, así que me acerque a el, y lo abrase… _Mi vida... mamita no esta dormida… _mis lagrimas me traicionaron en ese momento mientras el me volvía a preguntar… _¿No esta dormida, Bueno vamos a decirle que venga, si…_ rompí por un momento él abraso y acaricie sus mejillas… _Mi amor… mamita se fue y… _el me interrumpió…_ ¿Adonde se fue, ¿Por qué no me llevo a mí?... _tome un poco de aire… _Escúchame bien mi amor, mamita se fue al cielo, y ya no volverá… _izo unos paso atrás mientras abría sus ojos, para salir corriendo… intente retenerlo pero el fue mas rápido que yo… sin embargo corrí atrás de el, hasta que fue tarde el había entrado en el cuarto… yo me apoye en el marco de la puerta mientras el se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estabas tu… se subió a la cama y apoyo su cabecita en tu pecho… _Mami, no te vallas al cielo... mami yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, mamita por favor abre los ojos… te prometo que me voy a portar bien, si… no me dejes mami… abre los ojos, me prometiste que me llevarías a tomar un helado, ¿ Te __acordas mami?. _El levanto su carita y me miro… _papi dile a mamita que se levante… decile que me portare bien, vamos papi dile que se despierte… _yo me acerque a el… _Lo siento mi chiquito mamita ya no despertara… _Sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas, para luego voltear su carita y mirarte de frente mientras acaricia tus mejillas… _mamita te quiero mucho, no me dejes_… Yo acaricie su cabecita, y en ese momento se arrojo a mis brazos, sin dejar de llorar… Lo abrase fuertemente, paso unos minutos hasta que quedo dormido de tanto llorar, me acerque hasta la ventana… el cielo estaba nublado, pero en eso un rayo de sol se habría pasos entre las oscuras nubles para brindarnos sus calor, era calido y hermoso; Yo cargaba a mi pequeño, que en un susurró dijo…_ Yo también te quiero mami._

**FIN.**

**Atte. El santo pegaso.**

**Tema: Como le digo a mi hijo**

**Interpretes: Eduardo Melian y su poderoso primavera**

**Autor: Aldo Cruz**

**Ritmo: Chamamerengue**

**Año: 2006**


End file.
